The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of a hardy herbaceous perennial of the genus Tiarella, and known by the cultivar name ‘Oregon Trail’. The genus Tiarella is a member of the family Saxifragaceae.
The new cultivar originated from a planned breeding program as a cross between Tiarella 27-04, a proprietary, unreleased trailing Tiarella as the seed parent and massed proprietary trailing Tiarella as the pollen parent. The exact pollen parent is unknown. Compared to Tiarella ‘Happy Trails’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,933), the new cultivar has bigger leaves that are more deeply cut.
Compared to Tiarella ‘Cascade Creeper’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,925), the new cultivar has fewer flowers, smaller leaves, different leaf lobing, and trails more rapidly.